Mystic Journeys
by PixelKayt
Summary: The paths of the RFA and those that befriend them after the first party in two years.
1. Authors Note

This fanfic takes place a year after the party in the game.

All OC's belong to me. Their partners, Cheritz.

The storyline is a combination of all available ones in the game(Casual, Deep, Another and DLC's).

My OC's for each route will have a part to play:

Maya=Jumin

Eva=Saeyoung

Pix=V/Jihyun Kim

Naomi=Zen

Serra=Yoosung

Eventually, I will have an OC for a certain twin ;), but for now, I'm still creating her.

Also, I never did Jaehee's route(I know, scrub-lord over here), so if any of you have and would like me to add your OC for her in here, DM me.

As for Rika, feel free to voice your opinions on whether or not I should include her as I have a male OC for her already.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maya

I scribble in my journal, jotting down a small memo. Having been at this for an hour and a half, a soft mew pulls me back to reality.

Reality being my boyfriends' penthouse. An elegant cloud of white fur and blue eyes greets me as I glance around. I set my journal aside and pull the feline into my lap.

I gently rub her ears and her purring begins.

"I'll be there momentarily. Have the paperwork on my desk and keep the client comfortable till I get there."

His voice reaches my ears from his room and I nudge Elisabeth off my lap.

"Time for us to leave, princess." I kiss her head and gather my journal and phone just as Jumin strides into the living room. "Ready, love?" I nod and rub Elisabeth's ears once more before following him.

Naturally, security guards escort us to the elevator. After a year of this, I grew use to it, burying myself in my emails.

The doors close and Jumin takes my hand, bringing it to his lips.

"My energy boost for the day." As he calls this little ritual of his. I smile and stand on slight tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Lots of work today?" I lean against him.

He nods. "One of our vineyard owners looking to expand." He squeezes my hand.

"And you?"

I go over my mental to-do list.

"Yoosung and Zen both have offered to help with storage count and straightening up before decorating for the party next week." As if on cue, my phone dings suddenly several times. I sigh. "I'm also still getting emails."

"It's because you're so good at this." The elevator stops and dings, it's doors opening. "If last years party was any evidence that you were made for this job."

His words warm me as we make our way across the lobby and out into the crisp autumn day. I shiver unwittingly and Jumin hugs me close, leading us to the car where, as always, Driver Kim waited.

Kim opens the door and I slide in first, followed by Jumin.

A moment later, the car rumbles to life. "Where to, Mr. Han?"

"The Party Hall then C&R." Jumin hugs me to his side and I rest my head on his chest.

I glance out the windows, watching the slowly changing trees go from green to brown and orange.

"I love autumn. The air, the colors. It's beautiful." I sigh and Jumin kisses my hand again. "Not as beautiful as you." He says, brushing a strand of my auburn hair away from my eyes. I respond by kissing him softly just as the car stops. "We're at the Party Hall, sir." Before Jumin can react, I open the door and hop out, giggling at the CEO's stunned expression. I hurry up the steps and into the building. My phone beeps and I look at the text.

 _I will return the favor._

I grin.

 _I'll be waiting!_

I slip my phone in my purse and open the doors to the hall.

"Yoosung, could you hand me the duster. It's like these curtains don't want to be clean." Zen fusses and the blonde hands him the item. I count the decor stock and jot it down. "Hmm we don't have enough LED lights."

Zen hops off the ladder. "Didn't the last shipment of them come in?"

I sigh.

"The party's in a week and we don't have enough supplies."

Yoosung rubs the back of his head. "Cutting it kinda close, huh?" Zen scolds him.

I think for a moment, then smile. "Indeed, but we've had closer calls before." I wink at them and Zen chuckles. "Still amazes me at how born-for-this-job your are."

I grin and my phone dings. "Still getting emails?" Yoosung asks. I nod, checking it. "All thanks to your recommendations."

"Last years party was huge, despite all those reporters." Zen folds the ladder.

"How big will this one be?" Yoosung mumbles.

I click my phone to sleep. "V has asked that I make this one small and focus more towards children charities. After all, it is a Halloween party."

"Hmm. Can I recommend one more person?" Zen asks, fixing his messy ponytail.

I look around the hall. "One person?" I raise an eyebrow. He nods with a dazzling smile.

 _Good thing Jaehee isn't here._

"Okay. One more can't hurt."

Zen beams and relays his recommendation.

"She's really good at playing the violin. I figured an instrument like that could add a classic, yet modern feel to the party."

I tap my lip in thought. "And you said her name was.."

"Naomi Rhee." He says.

"Okay. Let's invite her."

Zen waves his hand at that.

"She's on the current project my boss is working on, so I can invite her personally."

I nod and go back to taking stock as the actor and gamer resume tidying up.

It was noon by the time the place was situated.

Tables were pulled out and wiped.

Eva, Saeyoungs' partner ,came to help, despite looking physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and sleep?" I ask as Zen hands her a glass of tea. She downs it gratefully and shakes her head. "Saeyoung's right. We'll both be able to think better if we aren't glued to computers twenty-four/seven."

Yoosung sighs. "Still nothing?"

Eva shakes her head with a yawn, her normally bright light brown eyes dim.

"Maya. I managed to fix the lights and speakers box." Saeyoung says, coming from behind the curtains. I smile at him. "Thank you. Now as much as I'm sure you both don't want to hear it, I must furiously insist that you both go home and sleep."

The hacker goes to speak, but I shut him down. "I agree. A break can help you focus, but sleep would be better."

I usher them both out. "I don't want to see either of you tomorrow with sleepy eyes. Now shoo!"

Eva snorts. "When did she get so bossy?" Saeyoung grins as they leave, mumbling something about Jumin.

I smile sadly as they go.

 _You'll find him. Don't give up._

"Now! Let's test those speakers."

Zen, being the actor, volunteers instantly. Yoosung runs him through a series of tests that Saeyoung recommended.

I notice Jaehee standing off to the side of the room, awe glowing in her eyes.

"Perfect! And not just the tests." I smile at Zen, who beams with pride when we finish.

"What do you think, Jaehee?"

She looks startled for a moment, then kicks into fangirl mode.

"It was beautiful. The speakers caught your magnificent pitch perfectly."

Zen blushes. "Ah, this is embarrassing."

"Did you need something, Jaehee?" The assistant nods. "Mr. Han wanted me to give you this. Then I'm supposed to return to work."

I take a package from her and look at.

Elegant ivory wrapping paper with silver swirls etched on it.

A tiny white card has the words "My Love" written at its center in calligraphy.

I smile at the gift and set it on a table. "Once we're done working, I'll open it." I emphasize 'once', seeing Yoosung poke the package.

"Work comes first."

"Then excuse me." Jaehee nods and heads for the exit.

"Tell Jumin I said hi and both of you good luck."

We return to rearranging the tables.

Yoosung stretches and Zen collapses in a chair.

"Done!" The exhale in unison.

I giggle and applaud them. "Thank you both for helping with the cleaning and rearranging."

"What's next?" Yoosung yawns. I motion to the sealed boxes in a far corner.

"Table covers and decorations. But I can manage those myself."

"You sure?" Zen sits up. "I am. Decorating is one of my favorite things to and I have a clear image in my head."

The boys nod. "Just let us know if you ever need help."

I smile. "You two go on home. I'm sure you both have important things to do."

Yoosung nods excitedly.

"LOLOL is having a twenty-four hour event starting at midnight!"

Zen sighs dreamily. "Practicing my script sounds oddly relaxing right now."

I laugh and wave them bye as they leave.

When I go to grab my purse and journal, I notice Jumins' gift.

 _Oh right!_

Turning off every light and locking all doors, I pull up a chair and carefully peel back the well folded layers.

At the start of our relationship, I made it plainly clear to Jumin that I wasn't big on tons of gifts and presents. He said he was fine with that as long as he could buy me one thing of his choice each month.

I agreed, the first object being the journal I write in now.

 _I wonder what he got me this month?_

I set the wrapping paper aside and shuffle the top of the box off.

Another small card greets me. 'Write as much as you want.'

A pale pink and green stationary set is under the card, flowers and angels decorating the edges of each paper.

 _Maybe I could write you a letter too?_

 _I'm suddenly excited at the thought of reading your letters._

The memory makes me smile. "I can't believe you remember that."

I run my fingers over the envelopes.

Another memory runs through my head and I bite my lip.

After a moment of consideration, I take out a slip of stationary and write.


End file.
